Nico's Boyfriend
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: after coming back from a eight month trip to Camp Jupiter the seven find out Nico has a boyfriend, a guy they've never met before. And well, Jason and Percy just dont like him. He HAS to be evil, right? Nico/OC


The seven had been in Camp Jupiter for over eight months setting terms and conditions and rules and exchange programs between the two camps so that they could have peace. Frank decided he needed just as much time away from Camp Jupiter before even considering actually taking on that praetor offer, in the end Reyna was left behind with Dakota and Gwen giving her assistance, Octavian was allowed to stay as the auger but no longer part of the legion.

It didn't matter now, they were back at Camp and they were ready for some peaceful, drama free down time.

So of course that was ruined the moment they arrived, it was mostly Jason and Percy's fault, but they refused to take the blame.

_We had no warning! He should have told us! _

Were their excuses later on, but everybody knew that was complete pegasus shit.

They trudged into the Big House, were Mr. D and Chiron were supposed to be waiting for them, letting their bags fall out of their hands and spilling all over the floor. Leo fell onto the coach and leaned back, closing his eyes and groaning happily.

"Camp sweet camp." He said, stifling a yawn.

"So lovely to have you back Mr. Valdez," Mr. D droned sarcastically. "What will you set on fire this year I wonder."

"Your whole stash of Hawaiian shirts, sir." Valdez answered cheerfully.

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you all back," and he looked generously pleased with seeing them, a smile wrinkled his never ageing face. "I hope you set everything up nicely."

"Why do you think it took so long, man?" Leo asked, sitting halfway up before flopping back down.

Annabeth took a envelope with a copy of the terms and conditions out of her backpack and gave them to Chiron, the centaur placed them into his wheelchair side pocket, and then patted the soft pocket briefly as if nothing mattered more, and in their world, it did.

"Lunch isn't over yet, is it?" Percy asked. "I'm friggin starving."

"I could eat a whole barn yard." Leo added.

"I'm telling you dude, nothing can ruin the appetite I have now."

And then the side door to the Big House opened and some guy that they had never seen before came strolling in.

"Mr. D, Hecate and Nemesis cabin are fighting again." The guy said, not paying them any attention.

"Why do I care? Let them destroy each other," Mr. D muttered.

"Hecate's are preparing Greek fire to send flying. You now Nemesis will never let that go. Like literally, their unable too."

With that Mr. D grumbled angrily and set off the front door, slamming the side door sharply behind them so that the guy wouldn't follow him.

The guy was tall, his body lithe and slightly toned, he had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, and almond shaped hazel eyes. He wore a battered camp half-blood shirt, cargo shorts, a leather belt that had two daggers hanging off of it, and a bow and arrow across his back.

When he saw them he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Hey."

They all waved. "Hey."

"Seven," Chiron said, coming up behind the boy and putting his hand on his back for reassurance, the guy looked at him with appreciation. "This is Cyrus Vadden, son of Apollo. He's got here a month after the war ended."

"Hey man." Jason said, stepping forward because wow rude no one was saying anything. "I'm Jason Grace-"

"Yeah I know." Cyrus said, smiling brightly.

"How do you kno-"

"Cyrus!"

They all turned, and Nico di Angelo stood there, but it was a Nico di Angelo that none of them had ever seen before. Same cold white skin, same brown eyes, same baby bat winged black hair, but he was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and torn at the knees skin tight dark washed jeans. And he was smiling, fucking _smiling. _So brightly it almost literally lit up the room.

"Hey sunshine," Cyrus laughed. "What's got you so happy? Did a few people die in the Hecate/Nemesis camp battle of the century?"

"Unfortunately no, but some of them are pretty beat up." Nico said as he walked into the room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the seven standing there, but only for a moment, he continued his way to Cyrus' side and took his hand. "Your brothers and sisters need you down by the infirmary."

"Sure, sunshine, thanks for telling me. Find me later, alright?" He kissed Nico quickly on the mouth, holding the side of his neck lovingly for a second and then sprinted out the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." Nico called after him, he watched him go for a moment afterward, before turning towards them, Jason and Percy were staring at him, jaws on the floor.

"What?" he asked.

Appetite ruined.

…

"Who is this guy?" Jason asked for the millionth time.

Chiron massaged his temples. "Cyrus Vadden, son of Apollo. As I've said about twenty times in the last hour."

"Yeah, but who _is he? _What's he doing here? Where did he come from?"

"Once again Mr. Grace, he's Cyrus Vadden, son of Apollo. Who has extremely powerful healing powers and an incredible voice for the sing along's." Chiron mussed happily. "He's here as a camper, because he's a demigod, just like everyone else. And he's from Portland, Maine I believe. Now will you please leave me alone? I have things to do."

"What's he like? What does he do? What does he eat?" Percy interrupted.

Chiron stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"He's a very nice, very happy young man, Percy. He heals the injured, teaches the younger campers archery, leads sing alongs after dinner, helps his younger siblings with their over the summer reading even though he's extremely dyslexic, he's been elected captain for Capture the Flag for the last six months, the Ares cabin is fond of him, he's been elected co- cabin counselor, he helps me whenever I need it, Mr. D happily plays cards with him, he's extremely friendly, very smart, very honest, a little shy, and rather powerful. I think you three will get along well…..and he seems to favor the mushroom pizza. Now I have to go," with all the attitude in the world Chiron wheeled out of the room, muttering about young demigods and their over protective behavior.

Jason and Percy looked at each other.

"Suspicious behavior." Jason grunted.

"Extremely." Percy agreed. "Nobody's that nice."

"Mr. D likes him, unheard of." Jason gossiped.

"All of Ares cabin likes him? Must be secretly evil." Percy gossiped back.

Piper and Annabeth who were sitting behind them on the coach, shared an exasperated look.

"Oh come on, you have to admit he's a little suspicious!" Jason said. "He just so happens to come right after the war ends, the whole camp is in love with him, that's a little weird, all of us have at least a few people who don't like us, Percy has even more, and he's saved the world twice!"

"Well….it is a little odd." Frank reasoned.

"I say we ask around about him before he jump to any conclusions." Hazel said calmly from her seat.

Leo shrugged. "He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"That's what he wants you to think!" Percy screamed dramatically.

"You guys do know this is only because he's Nico's boyfriend right?" Leo asked the room, the rest of the seven shrugged their shoulders and followed a determined looking Jason and Percy out of the Big House.

…

"Oh come, Clarisse you have to have some dirt on him!" Percy exclaimed, pouting dramatically when the brunet glared at him.

Clarisse shrugged. "He's a little too nice for my taste, but he's a good fighter. Seriously, honorable, brave, good leader, you'd like him Jackson, I'm surprised you're not following him around, offering blue friendship cupcakes and complaining about the gods together already."

"Clarisse-"

"That's all I'm saying, Jackson, Vadden is a good guy and he's only mildly annoying."

….

"So that Vadden guy?" Jason asked cautiously. "What's he like?"

Conner and Travis perked up. "Cyrus? Yeah he's pretty awesome. Good comic collection too. Let's us steal them as long as we leave 'em where he can eventually find them."

"Pretty hot too." Katie said, from where she was standing beside the twins.

Travis glared at her. "He's alright."

"No he's like mega hot, like godsdamn you KNOW he's a Apollo kid, when he takes off his shirt during training, holy fuck-"

"Alright that's enough!" Travis said, stuffing his fingers in his ears.

…..

"So tell me about the new kid." Piper said as she walked the grounds with her two favorite siblings, Lacy and Mitchell, a arm slung over each of their shoulders.

"He's super cute!" Lacy said at once.

"Yes I see, anything else?" Piper asked.

"He's so romantic." Mitchell said, letting out a sigh. "He's always bringing Nico on these little dates around camp, and he gives him flowers whenever he can convince Katie to give him some, and he sings to him, like, all the time." Mitchell wiped away a tear, and then sobered. "Malcolm could learn a thing or two from that guy."

"So he treats Nico well?"

"So good, he's always holding his hand and giving him kisses and hugging him around the waist." Lacy squealed. "They're so precious!"

…..

Annabeth sat on the stairs of the Athena cabin with Malcolm, books opened on their laps, not saying a word. Her book was like most in the Athena cabin, about architecture, though the ones they were reading were in English for a change.

"So are you gonna ask me?" Malcolm asked, not taking his eyes off of his book, Annabeth's lips twitched into a smile, she should have known Malcolm would have known.

"Ask you what?" Annabeth said innocently, not looking up either.

"About Cyrus. I know Jason and Percy have sent you all out to ask around about him, but you really don't need too."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure, sis, he's a really nice guy, and he can actually hold an intelligent conversation, unlike our boyfriends." Malcolm grumbled at the end, Annabeth laughed gently.

"Nothing off about him?"

"Nah, he's actually a lot like Percy and Jason. He only gets mad when people are being treated like shit, and for the love of the gods, I don't wanna see the person who ever hurts Nico." Malcolm chuckled, running a hand threw his blonde hair tiredly.

"They really love each other?"

"They really do. I've never seen di Angelo like that; I didn't even know he could smile to be honest."

They fell into silence again.

"What's that word again? I can't read it right."

"Infirmary."

…...

Hazel sat smiling across from Nico in the Hades cabin, eyes twinkling innocently, a giant shit eating grin on her face.

Nico looked up from his list of concealer duties and stared at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Hazel said to cheerfully, she patted the seat next to her. "Come talk to big sister." She encouraged.

Nico looked at her warily as he put down the folder and walked across the room to her, sitting down on her bed, Hazel grabbed both of his hands, making him jump.

What the hades?

"So…."Hazel pulled her legs up to her chest and rested on her chin on her knees, grinning. "Tell me all about Cyrus."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "What about Cyrus?"

"Nothing, just, you know, how old is he? Where's he from? What was your first date? First kiss? Are you still a virgin? What you guys do on your free time? Your feelings for him?"

"Did you just ask me if I was still a virgin?" Nico spluttered.

"Yes I did." Hazel looked at her, eyes wide. "I am."

Nico blushed, muttering something about embarrassment.

Hazel frowned. "There's no shame in not having sex, Nico. You're fifteen."

"Really?" Nico asked shyly, looking up at her threw his bangs.

"Obviously, all of our other idiot friends are virgins, even though they pretend otherwise." Hazel rolled her eyes and put her hand on top of Nico's. "Never mind that, tell me how you two met."

Nico gave her a thankful look and then took a deep breath,

"Well funny enough, I found him in a graveyard."

….

Leo sat on the floor by his brother's bunk, looking up at Jake who was lying out in bed, staring above the star scene above his head. He hadn't seen his favorite brother in a while, he loved his siblings all the same really, but he did have his favorites, Jake was his favorite brother, Nyssa was his favorite sister, but only because he had gotten to know them before any of the others. He hadn't seen Jake in over a year and he had missed his brother, he was slowly healing, but he still needed time before all the cast came off, he stared up at the ceiling of his bed, sad and lonely and Leo hated that. He was going to spend as much time as he could with his brother.

"I'm only asking because Jason and Percy made me." Leo said suddenly, breaking the silence they had been sitting in for over an hour, he was drawing it out, avoiding the crazy that was Jason and Percy.

"Sure." Jake said, he already knew what he was going to ask, somehow he always did.

"This Cyrus guy? Can he be trusted with Nico?" Leo couldn't help himself, he sounded a little protective even though he liked Cyrus. Nico had been threw a lot of the same pains as he had, he didn't want him hurt now that he seemed so happy.

"I think he's asking the something about all of you, to be honest." Jake said, a hand wrapped in bandages slipped off the bed and rested on top of Nico's curly hair.

"So he's cool?"

Jake nodded, patting his younger brother's head gently before taking his hand back.

"That's all I needed to know." Leo grinned. "Now wanna hear about the time I blew up New Rome?"

Jake laughed, he always wanted stories of the outside world.

…

Frank hid behind a tree at the edge of camp, making sure Jason and Percy weren't coming to yell at him for not asking around.

A fox and its kids ran past him into their little den, a small cave between two big rocks.

In-between strides Frank turned into a fox and went in after them, Perfect.

…..

Percy and Jason were sitting outside of the Zeus cabin, grumbling angrily because of the news they were getting from their friends, mostly because all of it was positive.

Leo laid out in the warm grass, hands behind his head. "Why can't you guys just accept it and move on?" he asked.

"Because he's evil." Percy deadpanned.

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other. "Yeah well, me and Piper are gonna go try the new arena, you guys continue on your 'Cyrus is evil' expedition."

"We will!" Percy said. "And when we expose him, you'll feel foolish for not sticking by us!"

"Uh-huh," Piper muttered, she rolled her eyes, linked arms with Annabeth and the two walked off to the new arena together, knives swinging on their belts.

Hazel and Frank sat knee to knee, looking far to innocent.

"You know something!" Jason accused of them both.

"I do not." Frank muttered. "I talked to the animals in the area. They said the same thing as all the human's did. Cyrus is a friendly, sweet, talented guy who treats Nico like a prince." Frank paused a moment, "Besides if anyone knows something its Hazel."

Hazel spluttered. "I do not!"

"WHAT IS IT!" Percy and Jason demanded a one, hounding her.

"Nothing," Hazel squealed. "Nothing!"

"What did Nico tell you?" Percy breathed in her ear. Hazel swatted his chest, and he backed off slightly, actually pouting.

"Gods. It's nothing that interests you, if anything it'll make you feel bad for the guy."

Percy frowned. "How so?"

Hazel hesitated. "It's really none of your business but…..Nico found him in a graveyard, in front of his mother's tombstone, she had died the week before, their house was attached by a manticore and his mother threw herself in front of its tail when it was about to cut into his heart. He killed it and tried to heal her….but it was too late. He was still in his suit when Nico found him, he had been sitting there for a week."

Jason and Percy's faces softened. Jason….well he could kind of understand losing a mother. Even though she was always drunk and never cared about him, it still hurt knowing that she wasn't there anymore. And Percy….Percy couldn't ever imagine losing his mother; he thought he would go insane if anything ever happened to her.

"Nico sat with him for another two days, and then brought him here. Nico helped him threw the grief of death, and Cyrus helped Nico see the light in life again. They fell in love healing each other's pain."

Well fuck, now they felt like crap.

"You guys are assholes." Leo said in a matter of fact voice from his place in the grass.

"We didn't know!" Jason said defensively.

"Doesn't change what you did," Leo sing songed.

"Come on man, I feel like shit." Jason whined.

"Like you should." Frank muttered.

"Aw!" Hazel said suddenly.

The boys turned then to see Cyrus and Nico embracing tightly in the middle of the basketball courts, Ares kids grumbling from the sidelines.

Jason and Percy's face' hardened halfheartedly, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Still don't like him." Jason muttered, but Hazel could see that they were already growing a soft spot for the son of Apollo.

They watched as Nico and Cyrus linked hands and began walking towards them, Cyrus was wiping his free hand on his shorts like it was sweaty. Nico wrapped an arm around his much taller boyfriends waist, and leaned into his side comfortably, Cyrus looked down at him, looking completely love sick.

"I guess we could get use to him." Percy grumbled.

**Im gonna be writing another Nico/OC fic soon, tell me if you would be interested, thought it has nothing to do with Cyrus or anything else in this story. BTW, Cyrus means sun, and Vadden apparently means Sunshine. His first name was because you know his name father is the sun god, originally his last name was gonna be Watson but I changed it to Vadden because he's literally viewed a ray of sunshine on the camp.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
